


Хрустальные мечты Панси Паркинсон

by Mashrumova, Shumelka, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Sex, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: В школе Панси окончательно влюбилась, принялась мечтать о свадьбе, и все, что происходило с ними потом, казалось ей, вело к закономерному финалу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Хрустальные мечты Панси Паркинсон

Гудок поезда – длинный, пронзительный, надрывный, заставил Панси отмереть. Окна ее квартирки выходили прямо на железную дорогу, и Панси быстро привыкла ориентироваться во времени по поездам – благо, экспресс до Лондона, шныряющий без устали туда-сюда сутки напролет, никогда не опаздывал. Вот и сейчас она вздрогнула не от громкого звука, а от понимания – уже без десяти восемь, а Драко обещал прийти к восьми. Значит, она едва успеет привести себя в вид, достойный того, что должно было случиться. 

Она в отчаянии захлопнула шкаф – все ее мантии, платья и блузки казались слишком блеклыми, заурядными. Стоило поискать в коробках, уже месяц пылящихся в углу после переезда. Панси бросилась к ним, но застыла на полпути. На захламленном стеклянном столике лежала записка. Пергамент казался золотым в свете фонарей, и Панси не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не погладить шершавую поверхность кончиками пальцев. «Буду в восемь. Хочу сказать тебе кое-что важное», – было написано на пергаменте острым торопливым почерком Драко. Панси ногтем указательного пальца обвела букву «о» в слове «важное» и зажмурилась. Она ждала этого момента, наверное, с тех самых пор, как увидела Драко впервые. Да, это случилось еще в раннем детстве, и Панси тогда с трудом представляла даже, как вообще взрослые люди по собственной воле могут, к примеру, целоваться, но, услышав его слегка шепелявое, но оттого ничуть не менее важное: «Я Драко, Драко Малфой» и увидев, как на светлых волосах бликует весеннее солнце, тут же решила, что он – именно тот человек, с которым можно делать даже такую мерзость. В школе Панси окончательно влюбилась, принялась мечтать о свадьбе, и все, что происходило с ними потом, казалось ей, вело к закономерному финалу. Ее он вел под руку на Святочный бал, на ее колени клал голову каждую свободную минуту в слизеринской гостиной, к ней приходил, чтобы выговориться после очередной стычки с Поттером, на ее кухне пил виски каждый вечер с тех пор, как его отца впервые вызвали на допрос, и именно с ней занимался любовью, когда виски в стакане кончался.

Да, Драко говорил, что его мать хочет подложить под него девочку из хорошей семьи, чтобы поправить подмоченную репутацию Пожирателя, но неизменно кривил губы и прохаживался по всем материнским кандидаткам с такой ядовитой злобой, что у Панси не появлялось и тени сомнения – ни одна из них ни за что не станет молодой миссис Малфой, и Драко останется только ее. И даже когда нашла в «Ежедневном пророке» заключенное в рамочку сообщение о помолвке Драко и Астории Гринграсс, Панси не испугалась, только равнодушно пожала плечами. Ведь накануне Драко, лежа в ее ванной, скрипя зубами от злости и сжимая в ладонях ее скользкие от мыльной пены груди, называл Асторию ледышкой, задавакой, непроходимой тупицей и самой скучной девушкой на свете, сравнивал ее с Панси — не в пользу Астории, конечно же. Панси слушала эти и другие затейливые грубости и готовилась к развязке. Похоже ее немного нерешительный и такой почтительный с родителями Драко, наконец готов, чаша его терпения переполнилась. Он понял, что только с Панси будет счастлив – и сегодня счастливый финал их затянувшейся истории наконец настанет.

За окном подал короткий низкий сигнал товарный состав, Панси выронила записку, и тут же в комнате появился Драко. Панси испуганно вскрикнула.

– Драко! Ты напугал меня! Разве уже восемь? – Она попыталась прикрыть плечо, с которого соскользнул халат, но шелк немедленно сполз обратно. – Прости, я не успела переодеться…

Драко молча шагнул к ней и положил холодные ладони на едва прикрытые тканью бедра.

– Тут не за что извиняться, – сказал он и повернул ее к себе спиной, зарылся носом в остриженные до плеч волосы. – Обожаю, когда ты такая, словно только что встала с постели.

Панси довольно улыбнулась – его слова только подтверждали то, что она и сама думала. Драко обожал ее. Он тем временем чувствительно шлепнул ее по ягодицам, запустил руки под халатик, оттянул край трусиков и грубо потер лобок.

– Не хочу ждать ни секунды, – прошептал он и толкнул Панси вглубь комнаты, к тому самому столику, где недавно лежала написанная им записка.

Панси хотела повернуться к нему и поцеловать, но он не позволил: положил руку ей на затылок и надавил, заставляя наклониться, опереться на стол и прогнуться в пояснице. Панси закусила губу. Драко всегда был нетерпелив в сексе: и в их первый раз в снятой на час комнатке над каким-то магловским баром, и потом, в туалете его дома, у нее в спальне, в подсобке на ее работе и даже в закоулках Косой аллеи, он не разменивался на долгие прелюдии, а брал ее властно, немного грубо, со страстью, сводящей с ума. Панси воспринимала это как комплимент своей красоте, своей сексуальности: она так возбуждала Драко, что он просто не мог терпеть, и со временем власть ее чар над ним не ослабевала. Вот и сейчас он вошел резко, немного суетливо, не раздеваясь и даже не снимая с нее белья. Панси охнула, потеряла равновесие и легла на стол животом. Какие-то бумаги, чернильница и пустая кофейная чашка полетели на пол, Панси дернулась, но Драко положил руку ей на шею и слегка сжал пальцы – не настолько сильно, чтобы она испугалась, но достаточно, чтобы поняла – ему нравится именно так, и ей не стоит шевелиться. Стол качался в такт его толчкам, мимо лица Панси проскользило блюдце. Она отвернулась, чтобы не смотреть на остатки сэндвича с тунцом, и уткнулась носом в старый номер «Пророка», открытого на той странице, где было напечатано объявление о помолвке Драко. Панси облизнула губы и улыбнулась. «Катись к черту, Астория, – подумала она, изо всех сил подаваясь Драко навстречу. – Он мой и всегда будет моим». Буква «А», украшенная вензелями, расплылась у нее перед глазами, Панси застонала, чувствуя, как его движения начинают приносить удовольствие, но Драко вдруг перевернул ее, положил ноги себе на плечи, а руки прижал к столу и, сделав еще пару толчков, кончил.

– Как всегда, шикарно, – протянул он, отстраняясь и падая в заваленное мантиями кресло.

Драко откинул ногой брюки, расстегнул рубашку и теперь сидел, практически нагой, в тени и шумно дышал. Панси не видела его лица – свет, падавший из окна, освещал только его грудь и живот, на его коже блестели капельки пота. Она слезла со стола, ощущая, как пульсирует, ноет, требуя продолжения, внизу живота. Она провела рукой между ног, а потом пальцами, блестящими от выделений, мазнула по объявлению, прямо по имени Малфой, словно помечая Драко, заявляя на него свои права.

– Иди ко мне, Панси, – позвал Драко. – Всегда приятно заняться с тобой сексом, но я пришел за другим.

Она опустилась на колени у его ног и принялась нежно целовать живот Драко, иногда задевая слабо сочащуюся семенем головку и блестящий от смазки ствол еще крепкого члена. Драко хмыкнул и сполз в кресле пониже, предоставляя ей возможность развлекаться по своему усмотрению.

– Я пришел поговорить о нашем будущем, – сказал он, и Панси, ждавшая этого разговора с нетерпением, победоносно улыбнулась.

Вместо ответа она провела кончиками ногтей по его мошонке.

Драко потянулся к карману рубашки и достал из кармана небольшую бархатную коробочку. Панси отстранилась и мельком бросила взгляд в зеркало – ей бы хотелось, чтобы момент, когда он сделает ей предложение, запомнился им обоим на всю жизнь, и в этом воспоминании она предпочла бы выглядеть красиво. Конечно, в подростковых мечтах Панси представляла себе свечи, шикарное платье, Драко в модной мантии, тонкий аромат роз, еле уловимую мелодию, выводимую скрипкой безымянного музыканта где-то в саду, а не захламленную квартирку у железной дороги, полуголого разморенного Драко и ее саму – потную и растрепанную. И все же она так мечтала об этом моменте, что отбросила глупые фантазии и протянула дрожащие пальцы к коробочке. Драко следил за ней с усмешкой.

– Я снял тебе квартирку. Не бог весть что, но получше этой дыры, – сказал он, наблюдая, как Панси пытается подцепить крышку ногтями. – Отец почувствовал, что состояние Гринграссов у него в руках, и расщедрился увеличить мне содержание. Так что мы, – он наклонился к Панси и слегка шлепнул ее по щеке, – сможем продолжать наши встречи в более уютной обстановке.

Панси наконец справилась с коробочкой и обомлела – на бархатной подушечке лежал ключ, обычный магловский ключ, а вовсе не кольцо, как она ожидала. Панси подняла на Драко непонимающий взгляд.

– Квартира совсем недалеко от моей работы. И, ставлю что угодно, после свадьбы у меня будет просто валом сверхурочных часов. Астория холодна, как атлантическая сельдь, так что, можешь не сомневаться, я буду у тебя частым гостем.

Панси кусала губы. Ей казалось, что она не смогла бы сказать ни слова, даже если бы от этого зависела ее жизнь. Мерлин, как глупо все это было! Драко описывал, как они станут развлекаться втайне от Астории, как он потихоньку завладеет приданым жены и начнет баловать Панси дорогими подарками, а она сжимала проклятую коробочку с ключом и молчала, не в силах принять происходящее. Она думала, что он решил отказаться от помолвки, пойти наперекор семье и быть вместе с ней, с Панси, которая с самой школы любила его и считала, что и Драко отвечает ей тем же – пусть и по-своему, немного отстраненно, словно боясь показаться уязвимым.

Драко вдруг нахмурился, опустился на пол рядом с ней, взял Панси пальцами за подбородок и попытался заглянуть ей в лицо.

— Ну, что ты молчишь? Ты, наверное, хотела бы, чтобы все это было чуть более романтично? — Он щелкнул Панси по носу, как маленького ребенка. — Хорошо, давай сделаем все красиво.

Драко заставил Панси, все еще онемевшую, подняться, а сам встал на одно колено.

— Панси Паркинсон! — торжественно произнес он, прикладывая одну руку к сердцу. — Станешь ли ты моей официальной любовницей? В богатстве и в здравии, ведь в бедности и болезни я, боюсь, не потяну такую куколку, — фыркнул он.

Панси не отреагировала на это шутовское предложение. Она разглядывала коробочку и думала о том, что бархат ужасного грязно-голубого цвета, что Драко выглядит неимоверно глупо и даже жалко на коленях с опавшим и болтающимся членом. Что у него уже намечаются залысины, и это очень заметно с такого ракурса, когда она смотрит на него сверху. А ещё Панси почувствовала, как по бедру потекла его сперма, и от этого ей стало так противно, что навязчивая мысль поскорее вытереться вытеснила из ее сознания все остальное.

— Ты говорил про меня Астории? — спросила Панси, наконец прерывая молчание и брезгливо ежась, стараясь найти положение, в котором липкая влага между бедер станет не так заметна.

— С ума сошла? Считаешь меня идиотом? — Драко скривил губы то ли в усмешке, то ли в презрительной гримасе. — Она должна быть уверена, что у нас большая и чистая любовь, совершенно не относящаяся к деньгам ее отца.

Панси моргнула, и за эту секунду перед ее внутренним взором пронеслась вереница воображаемых картин: Драко целует Астории руку и улыбается, слегка прищурив глаза, в темноте спальни убирает прядь волос, упавшую ей на щеку, набрасывает на ее узкие плечи халат, отодвигает стул, помогая сесть, наколдовывает из воздуха утонченный букет и протягивает ей, все так же улыбаясь. Она моргнула еще раз и вспомнила множество ее собственных романтичных моментов с Драко и его улыбок, адресованных ей. До сегодняшнего дня Панси воспринимала их все, как свидетельство его любви, искренней привязанности, но теперь все ее представления о Драко вдруг дали трещину. Панси с ужасом поняла, что была не просто глупой, а непроходимой идиоткой, если всерьез рисовала себе картины безоблачного счастья с ним.

— А если я ей расскажу? — спросила она, с трудом выталкивая слова из пересохшего рта, не понимая толком, зачем она это говорит — лишь бы не молчать, не видеть его самодовольной ухмылки и не слышать, как со звоном одна за другой разбиваются ее хрустальные мечты.

Драко вскочил с колен. На его лице отразилось столько страха и одновременно злобы, что Панси даже растерялась. Но он вдруг расслабился и улыбнулся ядовито, как умели только Малфои.

— Ты же пошутила, да?

Чем дольше Панси молчала, тем больше хищного появлялось в этой улыбке. Панси вдруг подумала, что Драко очень похож на какого-то мелкого зверька — злобного, с острыми зубками, беспринципного и хитрого. Его хотелось отшвырнуть ногой, накрыть коробкой, выкинуть за дверь и не опасаться больше, что стоит зазеваться, и он укусит.

— Конечно, я пошутила.

Она захлопнула коробочку, подошла к столу, вытерла бедра салфеткой. Аккуратно завернула коробочку в испачканную бумагу. Панси даже спиной чувствовала недоуменный взгляд Драко. Он уже натянул на себя брюки, застегнул рубашку и теперь надевал мантию. Панси подошла к нему близко-близко и, глядя ему прямо в глаза и холодно улыбаясь, положила сверток в нагрудный карман.

— Идиотка, — прошипел Драко. — Не могла же ты думать, что мы однажды поженимся? Тупая курица! Была дурой в школе и сейчас не поумнела. У тебя не будет такого, как я — больше никогда.

— Иди к черту, Драко, — сказала Панси, изо всех сил стараясь не испортить момент несвоевременными слезами. — И передай мои наилучшие пожелания Астории.

Она отвернулась в поисках палочки, чтобы придать веса своим словам. Но Драко, выплюнув ей в спину пару ругательств, аппарировал. Панси оглядела свою квартирку, подошла к столу и еще раз перечитала объявление в «Пророке». Бумага, на которой было напечатано имя Драко, размокла и вспухла некрасивыми буграми.

— Удачи, Астория, — сказала Панси и расхохоталась.

Она смеялась, и поезд за окном вторил ей короткими пронзительными гудками. В одном Драко оказался прав — Панси была чудовищно глупа все это время. Но пришло время поумнеть.

Пожалуй, наконец-то в жизни Панси все стало на свои места.


End file.
